


Back Again

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [17]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Stripper!Rhett, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link finds himself at the strip club, after a promise he made to the attractive dancer there.





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> **Frottage** | Praise Kink | Cock Worship | Object Insertion or Sounding
> 
> Continuation of [May I Have This Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040676), but you don't need to read it.

Link brushed sweaty palms down the front of his graphic tee. The neon sign casting harsh shadows on the pavement and person. He nodded to the security staff sitting on the inside of the door. The man took in the sight of his hair an attire and nodded him through. When the bespectacled man had been here the week previous, the whole party had been ID'd.  
  
Pushing into the club, the base hit him in the chest like a train. Strobing lights pierced the backs of his eyes and he squinted against the searing pain.  
  
"Well hello there handsome," a petite woman wearing more fishnet than clothing pressed up against him. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
Link licked his lips, teeth grazing the bottom one, worrying soft flesh. Did he tell her that he was only here because Wood asked him back here. "Actually-"  
  
"Paws off Mina," the honeyed baritone made his toes curl.  
  
"But Wood, you always get the good looking ones," the female dancer pushed away from Link, and he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.  
  
"Well this tall drink of water owes me from last week," Link let his blue eyes slide to the male dancer.  
  
His breath caught in his throat. The tall man was wearing the shortest pair of jean shorts he thinks exists on the planet. Like he was certain if he saw the tall man's backside, all he would see is ass cheeks hanging out. Then he was wearing a plaid shirt with the sleeves ripped off, the color hard to discern with the strobing lasers.  
  
"You never do IOU's, boo," Mina huffed before sliding past Wood, a hand trailing over his hip as she went.  
  
Wood chuckled deep in his chest, "Wasn't sure you were comin' back sugar."  
  
Link blinked several times before checking back in, "I wasn't sure what to expect coming back honestly."  
  
At this the dancer smiled playfully, "Well, why don't I take you to one of the booths so you can find out."  
  
The dark haired man nodded before the taller man took his hand, leading him towards a curtained area. Link had thought he meant one of the table booths, not one of the private dance areas. His heart leapt in his throat, he was barely able to contain himself at a table containing his peers. How was he going to survive whatever the dancer had planned for him behind the curtain?  
  
Wood nodded at the security past the first curtain, tugging Link with him to the very end of the hall. The curtain was pulled shut behind them, leaving the pair in a small room with a padded leather bench.  
  
The dancer crowded Link up against the wall, a thigh wedging itself between Link's thighs. "Glad to see you back here hon," the taller man pressed his leg up towards Link's growing interest. "Looks like yer happy to see me too," the man was so close to him he could feel the man's beard brush against his shoulder.  
  
"Gosh," the friction was sweet on his slowly hardening cock.  
  
"That's right sug', get nice and hard for me," the blond pressed his own pelvis to Link's hip.  
  
The dark haired man gasped at the hard heat crammed into those tiny shorts, pressing into his hip. "Shit man," he felt his hips roll up towards the dancer.  
  
"Normally I'm just supposed to bring people back here and shake my ass for them. Is that what you want?"  
  
Link bit his lip, he would take anything this man was offering him. He just wanted to slide a hand into those golden waves and crash their lips together. "Want you, how ever I can," he managed to pant out.  
  
The blond chuckled lowly, "I'm honored sug', really am. But the best I can do is grind up on you."  
  
"Please," he could hear the wobble in his voice on the single word. The dancer shifted them slightly, lining up their cloth covered dicks. The friction bordered on painful and perfect, drawing a low moan from his throat.  
  
"Sound as good as I thought you would. Would love to steal the air from those perfect lips," the dancer murmured into the shell of his ear, hips rolling up into Link's.  
  
The words mixed with the hot air on his ear made him shiver, heat building low in his abdomen, "Gosh, wish I could touch you. Look so perfect."  
  
The blond chuckled, the sound making the heat coil tighter as their arousals ground against each other. "Could you imagine that long cock pushing into my mouth? How my throat would squeeze it? Could you imagine it sliding into my tight, wet hole?"  
  
Link wanted nothing more, wanted to see the tall man on his knees, his dick slowly pressing past his lips. Have the blond bent over the bench right there and hold onto that perfect waist while pounding into him. The dark haired man let out another soft moan at the thought.  
  
"C'mon gorgeous. Work those hips. Come for me," the dancer growled in his ear.  
  
Link did, bracing his hands on the wall and letting his hips bump up into Wood's, "Wanna, gonna," the only words able to escape his lips. He fucked up into the blond, the thought of him being just as hard and wanting Link just as badly allowing him to chase his orgasm over the edge.  
  
Warmth spilled from his sensitive cockhead into his underwear. "Fuck," he panted, his shaking hands coming up to rest on the dancer's biceps.  
  
Wood rolled his hips into Link's once more, the hard length of him drawing an oversensitive groan from Link. "Wish I could get off on you sug', but I'll have to wait for that."  
  
The dark haired man rolled his head away from the wall and towards Wood, "Gosh I wish I could see that."  
  
"Could hardly compare to how good you look getting off on my body hon," the dancer chuckled before stepping away from the shorter man.  
  
Link whimpered, the loss of body heat making the dampness in his pants unbearable. That was probably the quickest he had ever gotten off in his life. "Goodness."  
  
"Same time next week sug'?" The dancer leaned down, pressing the words into his shirt covered shoulder.  
  
The heat of his mouth wasn't lost on Link as those words sank into his bloodstream, his dick twitching in interest. "Yeah. Yeah I would like that," Link smiled dazedly. He pulled out the small bundle of bills from his pocket and held them out to the dancer.  
  
Wood's face dropped a moment, before the same confident smile took its place. "It's a date then hon. See you then," the cash disappeared from Link's fingers before the dancer vanished past the curtain.

**Author's Note:**

> I should put these all into a series. Also I love Stripper Rhett. I really do.
> 
> Tell me how much you like this below, or over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
